


Like Dogs, Shianni

by marquis1305



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Choking, Death Threats, Dissociation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knife Play, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slapping, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vaughn is a dick, Warden Tabris (Dragon Age), implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: Kaili Tabris had expected this to be the best day of her life. She and Nelaros were finally going to be wed, and she could leave this hell hole.Nothing ever goes to plan.Now, she has to find a way to protect her friends and family from this asshole, Vaughn... no matter what it means sacrificing.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark piece. If you have any issues with implied rape, I highly suggest that you skip it. Otherwise, Chapter 1 and 3 have no explicit scenes. Chapter 3 does include heavy violence, and canon character deaths. 
> 
> Chapter 2 is an explicit rape scene. With the character playing along, she does not enjoy it, even if she has a reaction to it. Yes, she eggs on her abuser, but the reasons for this are explicitly stated several times.

If ever there was a time where Kaili felt that she had made the right choice by studying blades, it was now. 

She felt their eyes upon her, staring her down as she stood by the man meant to be her husband. 

Vaughn sneering, as he often did whenever he came to visit the Alienage. He thought that he had already won. Kaili was tempted to prove him wrong. 

Stepping forward, head held high, she glares at him. “Leave the others, and I’ll go with you.” 

Laughing spitefully, Vaughn steps close enough that Kaili can feel his breath on her face. “Oh, what a tempting offer, but then who would entertain my men? Surely you don’t think you can do all the work yourself, even if you are half the whore your brother is.” 

Kaili let her eyes shift just a fraction, enough to catch Aya’s terrified face. So that was what happened, she might have known Vaughn would have been involved. Stepping closer still, almost to the point where their noses were touching, Kaili smirks. “I’m twice as good, if anything. Just try me.” 

She ignored the gasps that rang through the courtyard. She couldn’t give two shits what her people thought of her, not if it meant saving the others. Feeling her skin crawl as Vaughn’s gaze drifted, Kaili raised her hands to her hips, and raised an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, my pretty little pet. I don’t believe you,” quick as a snake Vaughn grabs hold of her arms, and Kaili can hear the surprised screams coming from the other girls as they are grabbed or moved aside, the shouts coming from Nelaros as he is torn away from Kaili. “Don’t forget our treat, either.” 

Kaili’s eyes go wide as two of the soldier’s yank Aya forward to join their group. She can feel the snarl on her face, as she prepares to leap into action. 

Until she feels Vaughns lips against her ear, “Do anything untoward, pet, and your brother finds himself split in worse ways than he could imagine. I’ve already tasted him, so I don’t mind letting the boys have their fun.” 

“And if I behave?” Kaili breathes the words, her eyes glued to her brother’s face. Ignoring the roiling of her gut. 

“Then maybe we can all play nice, and every last one of them walks away once we finish. And don’t forget your little husband, wouldn’t want him to get hurt trying anything stupid, would we?” 

“No...” 

“Then be a good girl, set the matter straight for me,” Vaughn nosed at her hair, breathing in her scent, as affectionate as Nelaros had been just this morning. 

Kaili turned to face where her Fiancé, Zephyr, Shianni, and the other girls were being held, feeling her eyes mist up at the sight of Nelaros’ rage and indignation. Doing everything she could to block out the feeling of Vaughn’s hand on her waist as she raised her voice loud enough for all of them to hear. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay so long as we do as they say. Vaughn will take good care of us, I promise.” 

She felt his smile as Vaughn pressed a kiss to her hair, and took his offered hand. Walking with every inch of mustered pride. Vaughn treating her as one would a precious pet, leading with praise and affection, so long as she didn’t hesitate, didn’t look back. She knew that the others were being dragged, barely willing, but Kaili refused to let this man take any more of her dignity. 

And thus, were they taken through the streets to the Arl’s estate. Aya too terrified to fight, the other girls whimpering or crying, and Kaili leading as though she were a Queen, the pristine white of her wedding dress shining brightly in the sun. 

All of the girls were led to a separate room, and told that they would simply need to wait for when they were summoned. Aya and Kaili were given a short moment to comfort them before being led away, further into the estate. The farther in they went, the rowdier the nobles and soldiers became. Kaili could feel the way that they nearly buzzed in anticipation of the evening’s festivities, and watched as bottles of wine and whiskey and ale began to make their rounds. Soldiers dropping from the retinue to follow where their fancy took them in the long hallways lined with rooms. 

Soon, it was just she and Aya, surrounded by the men that Vaughn called friends. Two of them dragged Aya behind them, as he had become faint. Kaili still grasping Vaughn’s hand, as though it were her only lifeline in this place. 

The rooms that they were led to were bigger than any Kaili had seen before, lavish and laden with comfort. 

Had it been under different circumstance, Kaili would have been delighted with the amount of plunder to be found in such a place; could almost imagine herself flitting from room to room, pockets quickly filling, like the Magpie her brother often teased her of becoming. 

“Well now, pretty pet, are you ready for the fun to begin?” The voice in her ear snatched her from her daze, and Kaili turned to face the man. Forcing herself to look up at him with a sultry smile. 

“I’m always ready, ser.” She nearly purred the words, choking down the bile she felt rising in her throat. She would survive this, as she had endured everything in her life. She would live, and so would the others. But only if she could play the game better than this sickening bastard. 

“You say that, knife ear, but I don’t think you know what it means,” one of the nobles holding Vaughn barked out with a laugh. Shoving her brother until he was kneeling. Barely two yards away from Kaili. “Just ask this one. Has been taken by us enough times that he knows what to expect.” 

“No wonder the tramp is so pale, knows when to be afraid like a good whore.” 

Aya found the strength to raise his head, eyes locking onto his sister. “Kaili, don’t. You don’t know what they are capable of. “ 

The sound of a slap rang out loudly, red forming quickly on Aya’s cheek. The man who had been standing beside him now had his hand again in the air, ready for another strike, with the other hand fisted tightly in Aya’s hair. Pulling until his neck strained back. 

Vaughn’s dark chuckle make Kaili’s skin crawl. How she wished she hadn’t left the blades behind when she had dressed for the wedding. If she had but a single knife, a single vial of poison, she would end this. Tear out each of their throats until they choked on their own vile blood. Instead, she turned her head to stare Vaughn in the eye. 

“The bitch spoke out of turn, heh, you would think he knew better by now. After all, it only means he has to scream that much louder in the end.” The threat felt so out of place with his gently touch. His hands caressing Kaili’s neck, finger tips just barely dipping beneath the cloth of her dress. “I wonder what you’ll sound like, pet, when I make you scream.” 

“It’ll take more than what you can give,” Kaili hisses the words, knowing what the taunt can cost her. 

“So, you do have spirit... good... I’ll enjoy breaking you of it.” Vaughn’s hands tighten, cutting off Kaili’s airway. 

She gasps, trying to catch her breath, even as she refuses to move. Her hands flexing at her sides. Calling Vaughn’s bluff. 

“Fuck but you are a treat,” Vaughn chuckles as he hands drop once more to Kaili’s waist, wrapping around it tightly enough to bring her back to his chest. The warm wet of his tongue tracing the lines of where his hands had been just a moment before. 

“You have no idea. And I doubt that you’re man enough to even find out.” Kaili lifts her gaze to the man holding her brother, watching as he pets at Aya’s face, dragging whimpers from her brother’s lips. “But if you want even a taste of what I can offer, you’ll let my brother go.” 

The nails digging into her skin make her flinch, as Vaughn tightens his grasp. “Oh, don’t worry, sweetling, every last one of us will have a taste before we are through. But if that’s what it’ll take for you to play.... Boys, tie up the other one, he can sit in one of the chairs so long as he acts like a proper bitch. But one wrong move is all it will take for me to stop playing nice, understood?” 

Aya nods weakly, tears falling freely from his face. He swallows tightly as they begin to wrap the ropes around his torso, tying his hands to his front at the wrists, allowing for some small movement. He knew why. 

Kaili could tell that Aya wanted nothing more than to protest, to scream, but she shook her head slowly, flashing a quick symbol with her hand. One of the few bits of Thieves' Cant that she had taught him. Ordering him to be silent. 

She can feel the pleading in his gaze, just as she turns her back on him. Facing Vaughn with a sickly-sweet smile. Lifting her hands to run them along his chest. “You won’t play too nice I hope, after all this talk of what you’ll make me do. I wouldn’t want you to feel like you have to hold back with me.” 

“You fucking minx, I’ll fucking break you.” The hand that twisted into her hair pulled hard enough to make her gasp, leaving her open to Vaughn’s kiss. His tongue delving deep, chasing her taste and dominating her. Kaili steeled herself, then met the kisses force with her own. Forcing him to fight to keep the upper hand. Feeling his free hand grope at her ass, kneading and grapping at the tight flesh. 

Her hands gripped tightly at his chest, feeling the intake of breath as she raked her nails down. Not hard enough to mark, but enough to get Vaughn’s attention. 

Forcing her head back from his by his grip in her hair, Vaughn stared darkly at Kaili’s face. Lips pulling back into a snarl. Kaili stared back, raising an eyebrow. 

Then nearly fell as Vaughn released his grip.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaili does what she can to protect her family. And accepts everything Vaughn throws at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an explicit rape scene. Please skip if you are not comfortable with this.

“Strip for me.” 

Taking a moment to catch her breath, to force herself to remember every single reason why she wasn’t fighting, why she wasn’t gouging out this man’s eyes. Kaili extended the moment as long as she dared before raising once more to her full height. Chin lifted proudly. 

“And take your time, I want to savor the way you bow to my wishes.” 

Her hands reached for the belt at her waist, undoing the clasp, and pulling the leather through the buckle. Then tossing it to the side. Her gaze never breaking it’s hold, burrowing into Vaughn’s. Next, she slipped the wide collar of her dress over each shoulder. Pulling it down until she exposed her corset, and then letting the white material slip over her waist. The final push needed to get it over her hips, before the material fluttered to the floor, pooling around her feet. 

Leaving Kaili only in chemise and corset. 

“Give me your dress.” The words came out as an order, with no room for discussion, lest Kaili attempted to push things in that direction. Feeling her eyes water, she stepped out of the dress entirely, and then lifted the cherished material. Taking the few steps between herself and Vaughn. “Good girl, I think I’ll just hold onto this for you, wouldn’t want to dirty it too much, would we?” 

“Of course not, my lord.” Kaili placed the dress into Vaughn’s waiting hands. 

And then watched in dismay as he tossed it to the floor, the material bunching as it caught a post for his bed. Within seconds, she was gathered up in Vaughn’s arms once more. Feeling his lips drift over her chest and shoulders, savoring the newly exposed skin. 

Biting back a whimper as he bites deep into the flesh of her neck, feeling as the sensation changes to a suck. 

He was marking her. 

She knew that he wouldn’t care, that there was far more he was likely to do. But for some reason, this struck Kaili deeply. To know that she would return, she would survive, but Nelaros would have to see this man’s claim on her skin. That Aya would avert his eyes, lest he be reminded what they both endured. 

The thought of her brother brought her back to reality, and she turned her head to try catching sight of him. And she felt the scream rising in her throat at the sight. 

With her so focused on Vaughn, Kaili had nearly forgotten his four friends. All of whom were currently molesting her brother. Teasing and touching every inch of flesh not hidden beneath the ropes. Aya had a cloth knot shoved into his mouth, more than likely to gag him, so as not to interrupt Vaughn’s attention. They weren’t able to get any farther, not with his clothes still in place, but Kaili knew it would only take a single order from the man she was meant to be entertaining to change that. 

Seeing what the others were doing only reinforced Kaili’s resolve. 

“You wouldn’t be jealous of all the attention your brother is getting, would you?” The question is following by a bite to the tip of Kaili’s ear, and her body shivers despite herself. 

“If I am, it is only because you are still holding back. Tsk, I had thought you might actually be capable of keeping all my attention.” She lets only some of the venom slip into her voice. Enough to make it a challenge. To earn the near growl that Vaughn releases at her continued taunts. 

“Careful, pet, before you regret what you say.” 

“Then give me something else to occupy my mouth with.” 

“Tsk, no need to rush. We haven’t even managed to get you fully undressed yet. It would be awful rude of me to leave my pet uncared for.” His hands slip to the back of her corset, bringing Kaili tight enough to his chest that she felt the air rush out of her lungs. He had already unknotted the strings by the time she had regained her breath. Kaili let her lips run over the scruff of Vaughn’s jawline, pressing open kisses to the skin. Reminding herself that she must keep him occupied and playful, the names of each of the girls in the other room running through her head like a litany. Zephyr forefront among them. 

Kaili could tell that Vaughn was enjoying her active participation, if only from the hardness pressing deep against her thigh. But she knew it was more than that, participation was something he could get from any two-bit hussy willing to spread her legs. It was the act of making her submit, knowing that he held power over her very life, and the lives of those she loved. That she was forcing herself to play along with him. Kaili didn’t know how far Vaughn planned to take this, but she could only imagine. 

The strings of her corset join her dress on the floor. Quickly followed by the stiff material itself. 

Vaughn once more forces Kaili back, his breath heavy in his chest as he kneels before her. Taking both cloth-covered breasts in his hands. Rubbing his thumbs in circles against her delicate nipples, fingers kneading deeply into the globes. Unable to fight back the gasp at the sensation, Kaili bits at her bottom lip. 

“That’s my good girl, keep fighting it. Soon I’ll have you screaming my name. I’ll have you begging me to stop. Just wait.” Vaughn’s voice is edged with cruelty. He leans forward to bring one breast into his warm mouth, the hand moving to slip beneath the thin material and grab Kaili’s thigh. Grasp so tight Kaili can feel it bruise. 

His mouth switches breasts, leaving the light material soaked and transparent. With Kaili’s fingers digging into Vaughn’s shoulders. Her lip nearly bleeding from the pressure of her teeth. 

With a sharp bite to one nipple, nearly forcing a yelp from Kaili’s lips, Vaughn stands once more, palming his free hand over his hardness. 

“You’re barely trembling. I suppose our blushing bride wasn’t lying when she said she had experience,” placing his hands on Kaili’s shoulders, he twisted her around. Forcing her to face Aya once more. Making her watch as Aya tried to squirm away from the hands clutching at him, attempting to work their way into his tight clothes. “I wonder if your brother knows what a little slut you are. How many men have paid their way into both your beds?” 

“None. For I am worth more than they would be willing to pay,” Kaili smirks, forcing a quick laugh. 

“Oh, but you must have had someone keep you warm at night. Virgins break much easier than you.” 

“I take pleasure where I choose it, it is not something I am ashamed of.” 

“Truly?” Vaughn mouths at her neck for but a moment, sucking another mark into the skin. “Then I suppose it would not bother you to take pleasure where my little bitch can see?” 

Kaili grits her teeth, refusing to answer. Staring at a spot on the wall just above Aya’s head. 

“Answer me, knife ear.” He growls, and Kaili feels a knife’s tip dig into her back. “Before I carve my name into your brother’s spine. We’ll see how quickly he loses his charms and coin.” 

“No.... It wouldn’t bother me, my lord. My brother has seen far worse of me than this.” 

The knife pulls away, and Kaili can breathe again. “Men! Cease your teasing. I want the bitch to watch.” 

She sees them move away, following their master’s commands. She sees Aya’s broken, choked sobs. The bruises already beginning to form on his skin. She meets his gaze only once more, a silent promise to endure, then lifts her eyes up from his form. Back to the same spot as before. 

The knife is back, this time at her chest. Vaughn’s other hand holding the material of her chemise taunt. 

A tearing sound, as it rips through. 

The soft warmth of blood at the knife grazes against soft flesh, leaving small cuts down the line it trails. 

Nothing that would scar. Just sting for the next few days. 

Kaili knows all about the wounds that knives leave. 

Funny what the mind chooses to focus on in times like this. 

The ruined chemise is thrown across the room. It doesn’t join her dress, so Kaili wonders if Vaughn means to keep it. Or if it was just a sloppy toss. She can’t be sure at this point. She feels his hand roam naked flesh, and the goosebumps left by the suddenly too cool skin. 

“Look at you, you’re no soft servant. What keeps you in such good shape, I wonder?” 

“I don’t like to let others do all the work,” the words are missing some of their bite, but Kaili knows the innuendo makes it’s point when Vaughn presses his clothed hardness to her once more. Tilting his hips against her bare ass. 

“Oh, I bet you don’t, sweetling. I’ll keep that in mind when I mount you... I might even let you ride me, if you keep being such a good girl.” Vaughn’s free hand ran down over her skin. Lingering over the muscles of her taunt stomach. The knife having been brought up to kiss her neck. Edge just barely touching. 

Kaili’s mind ran through a hundred scenarios of what might happen if she could just get her hands on that knife. All the possibilities and probabilities of survival, and ensuring that the other’s survived as well. The odds were not in her favor. 

A finger slid across her slit. 

Kaili drew in a hissed breath. Eyes flitting down to the hand that Vaughn now waved in front of her. 

“Eager little kitten, aren’t you. Look how ready you are for me,” he brings the finger to his lips, tasting it. “And even sweeter than your brother. I just knew you would be. You have no idea how many times I’ve had to watch you flaunt yourself in that dull place. Just waiting until you would put yourself on the menu. How many times I’ve fucked this bitch, hearing his whimpers and moans, just wondering if you would sound the same.” 

His hand made its way back to her slit, gently playing with the folds. Vaughn tosses the knife to one of the voyeurs, his now free hand pushing Kaili’s cheek, turning her head to the point where she can see his face. See the blaze burning in his eyes. 

Suddenly realizing that he wanted to see her reaction as three of his fingers force their way inside of her. 

Kaili couldn’t force back the whimper at the sudden intrusion. Vaughn smirked. Then devoured her lips once more. Swallowing every gasp and strangled sound she made as his fingers fucked into her cunt. His other hand so tight on her jaw, Kaili was certain it would bruise. 

She forced her hands behind her back, reaching to palm at Vaughn’s hard length. 

She had to make this worth his attention, she had to ensure he would want nothing but her. 

His moan vibrated in her mouth, and she redoubled her efforts. Going so far as to start fumbling with his belt with her left hand. 

Vaughn pulled away from the kiss to stare at his prize once more, breath coming in harsh from her attention. He let her struggle, continuing his own ministrations on her body. Keeping her face close to his. 

It took what felt like hours to release the catch on his buckle, though it was less than a few minutes. Kaili pulled the belt loose and dropped it. Then worked at untying the strings keeping Vaughn’s pants tied shut. Nimble fingers working through the knots in moments before dipping beneath the cloth to grab at his hard flesh. 

A groan slipping from Vaughn’s lips before he chuckles. “Eager little minx, aren’t you?” 

Kaili just leans up to kiss him again. Hoping it can spare her trying to force anymore words. She lets her movements slip into their practiced dance. Moving back and forth over his cock at an easy rhythm. She felt Vaughn remove his hands from her body, and move to start stripping himself of his clothing. Shirt being tossed aside, and then pants quickly following. 

He grabs Kaili’s shoulders and twist her around, forcing her to release her grip. Leaning down, he grabs her thighs and lifts, picking Kaili up. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, and her legs about his waist. 

“Keep your eyes on me, pet, I wanna see your face while I force my cock into you.” 

Kaili bites her lip, but nods. Knowing that he is expecting some sort of response. She can feel his hand moving beneath her, lining up the head of his length with her hole. 

She feels the first tear slip down her cheek. 

Vaughn thrusts the entirety of his length into her with one go, ripping a strangled cry from Kaili’s throat. His hands return to her ass, using it as leverage to fuck up into her. Groaning at the feeling of her tight sheath wrapping around his hard cock. 

Kaili forces herself to move, rolling her hips in tandem with his thrusts. Silent tears streaming down her face. She knew that this was where everything was leading, and yet she cannot stop their flow. Her mind quickly numbing from all thought. 

Vaughn eventually tires of the position, and walks them over to his bed. Keeping Kaili tight to him, so as to not lose the heat of her core. He lowers her down, and then straightens up. Wrenching her legs apart and holding them there. Switching from long languid motions to a brutal pounding into her body. 

She feels his movements, hears the grunts and groans as he uses her body. But something of her is slipping away, putting a wall between everything happening in the room. 

From Aya’s cries and begging, hearing him offer himself up in her place once more. Screaming at Vaughn to stop. 

The laughter and grunts of the men surrounding them. Rustling of clothes being moved or torn off. 

Her own moans and soft cries, as her body takes unwanted pleasure from the ordeal. 

She can feel as Vaughn throws one of her legs over his shoulder, and the way her body bows up in response. The tightening feeling low in her center. 

The slap that finally jars her back into the moment. 

Thrust back into every overwhelming feeling as Vaughn gently sooths the place that he had just hit. And then another blow quickly to follow. Vaughn’s wicked chuckle follows. “Can’t have you escaping me sweetling. I want- nh- want you to feel me. Maker’s arse you are so fucking tight!” 

The men jeered at the comment, each eager for their own turn. Hands palming at their cocks. 

Kaili snarls, but leans up, wrapping an arm around Vaughn’s neck to give her leverage. Throwing the entirety of her focus into outmatching this asshole. Her hips raising to meet him thrust for thrust, the rolling of her body easing his jarring pace. Praying to the Maker that this experience wouldn’t last long. 

The Maker must have heard, because Vaughn’s stride began to stutter, and with a shout he buried himself deep into Kaili, flooding her with his seed. He pulled her into another kiss, petting her hair and whispering words of praise against her lips. 

Before dropped her and withdrawing. 

Taking a damp cloth to wipe himself clean. 

“I have to hand it to you, knife ear, you certainly lived up to your promises. A much better ride than I had expected of you. Tight and sweet and eager.... I’m tempted to just keep you for myself. But you did claim that you would be able to entertain my men as well.” 

“I-” Kaili coughed slightly, trying to regain her breath, sitting up to face Vaughn at equal level. Watching as he accepted a robe to cover himself. “I already told you, it will take more than you to wear me down.” 

Vaughn barked out a laugh, then waved his hand. Inviting the others to take their fill. Moving to take a seat next to the other elf. Tormenting him with words whispered too low for Kaili to hear over the clamoring of the four men overwhelming her. 

None of them took her the way Vaughn had. Using only her mouth and hands to reach their ends. 

Kaili wasn’t certain if it was out of disgust for the seed still slicking her thighs, or if Vaughn had actually laid claim to her in his own twisted way.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaili faces losing everything. 
> 
> And has her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon Character deaths. 
> 
> This part nearly makes me cry, hope you enjoy it.

It was hours before everything finally ended. Kaili had been tossed into a cold bath and scrubbed down quickly. The servants assisting her refusing to look her in the eyes. 

She didn’t care. She survived. 

Aya had gone mostly untouched. 

Everything else didn’t matter. 

Even if her skin was still crawling, and she wanted to scrub it raw. Or rip out her hair where he had deigned to pet it. Even if she couldn’t stop herself from shaking, now that she no longer had to keep up the wall that had protected her sanity. 

She was tossed a dress, and told to be quick about it. Before even looking, she knew what it was. 

Nothing would make her wedding dress seem quite as white as it had been that morning. 

She had barely covered herself in time before soldiers came to collect her, Aya following close behind them. Her brother rushed forward, pushing past the guards. Wrapping his arms tightly around his sister, and sobbing. 

“Aya, I’m okay. Promise.” She nearly choked on the words, but did her best to soothe her elder brother. Trying not to touch any part of him that was bruised, which was difficult, but possible. 

The guards were not quite as cooperative with Kaili’s plan to calm down her brother as she had hoped, brutally separating the two. “The lord states that you are to be placed with the others while you recover.” 

Kaili nods, silent but sure. At least she would be able to check and see that everyone else was okay. And then she would have time to figure out her next step. And hope that one of the girls had some sort of hair pin she could use. 

The hallway they went through only seemed half as long as their original path, though Kaili admitted to herself that it could very easily be the same one, given the circumstances. They were walked through the guards quarters, and then the meal hall. There were a few off duty guards loitering, who whistled and wolf called as she and Aya passed. 

Finally, they reached the last door, with two guards posted. 

Kaili did what she could to memorize all that she had taken in. 

The door opened, and Kaili and Aya were both pushed inside. No time was wasted in the door closing behind them. 

And then Kaili was attacked. Zephyr’s small form darting forward with enough force to knock the both of them over. 

“Ow, Zeph, easy please. I know I’m not usually fragile, but OW.” Kaili grumbled, arms quickly snaking around the red head. 

“You’re alive, I was so fucking worried, but you’re alive and you seem to have all your pieces, and I swear to the Maker, Kaili, never make me worry like that again!” Zephyr barely had time for a breath in between each word, and it made Kaili nearly laugh. 

“Yes, Zeph, I’m alive. Just a tid bit sore. No worries,” she hated lying. She never lied to Zeph, but she loved her too much to burden her with anything else. The bruises that littered her skin told enough of the story. 

Kaili looked over, seeing Aya steeling his face as well, and they both nodded. 

Tabris kids never showed weakness. Not when their friends and family needed them. 

She peeled back Zeph from their embrace, and kissed her cheek. Then looked at the terrified faces of the others. Shianni doing her best to keep them all calm. 

“Shianni, me and Aya need a few hours rest. Do you think you can keep watch? I know it’s been hell already but-” 

“I’ve got this cousin, don’t you worry your pretty head about it. You just bundle up with your knife wife there and get some rest. “ 

“Thank you,” Kaili sighed with relief. Moving she and Zeph to a small corner of the room. Aya following behind. His hand on Kaili’s shoulder. “I need so much cuddling, I think I might accidently hurt you. Wake me up if I get to be too much, please.” 

Zeph just rolls her eyes. “If you think you’ll ever be too much for me to handle, you obviously forgot who won more than half our fights.” 

Kaili barely managed a tired smile, feeling her eyes begin to drift shut already. Body refusing to provide any more energy. She curled up on the floor, Zeph tucked into her arms. Aya at her back. The three wrapping up tightly enough that nothing could separate them. 

She woke up to the sounds of screams. 

Immediately untangling herself from the others, Kaili reached for blades that weren’t there. 

Cursing herself once more for choices made under happier circumstances. 

She turned her gaze to the other girls. Searching their faces. Trying to determine the source of their terror. 

“Where’s Shianni?” 

Tears fells from their eyes, sobs and screams from their lips. 

“Where is Shianni?!” Kaili exclaimed, horror filling the void in her chest. 

“They took her. Said they would come back for more of us.” Her brother’s one-time fiancée sobbed. 

“What? Why did no one wake me? When did they take her?” Horror gave way to panic. 

Vaughn had lied. Of course, he had. Why had she expected anything else? 

“The guards threatened us. Said that if any one woke you while they were they, they would slit all our throats. That Lord Vaughn had demanded that you get rest.” A girl she hardly recognized seemed to gather enough courage to speak. Maybe they had been friends once. 

Kaili couldn’t seem to focus enough to ground herself. 

“I asked when. Did. They. Take. Her?” She grit out, nails digging into her palms. 

“Hours. It has to have been hours.” 

She felt her heart stop. 

Hours. 

Shianni had been at their mercy for hours. 

The scream bubbled up before she could stop it. 

Pouring out her rage and hurt. 

Zeph and Aya pulling at her, trying to get her to calm down before more guards came. 

“Let them come.” Her voice was raw from the scream. But she was ready. Blades or not she would kill everyone here. Anyone who had dared to touch her family. 

She had made her sacrifice, and they had made it worthless. 

The guards came in, of course, to find what the sudden scream was about. 

“Just the lord’s pet, I see. Shame he said she was off limits.” The guards all exchange a look. “But said nothing about the other girls.” 

“That’s right, even took the feisty one to keep his men entertained while this bitch recovered.” 

Kaili growls. 

The girl who had been mumbling nonsense suddenly stood, throwing herself at them, screaming that they would not touch her. 

And was sliced open for her trouble. 

“You killed her!” Zeph’s voice ground out from behind Kaili. 

“That’s right, and if any of you whores don’t behave, you’ll get the same. Now, Vaughn’s party is getting going good now, says he wants all of you to come and join in.” 

The guard gives orders, and each of the girls are taken, until it is only Kaili, Zephy, and Aya left. 

With four guards between them and freedom. 

Between them and revenge. 

And then a voice. 

Soris. 

Kaili smiles as they guards turn to face her cousin. Laughing about the sword in his hands. A sword that is quickly slid across the floor. 

Kaili’s smile widens. 

“Oh sod.” 

The blade is borrowed, a sword where she preferred daggers. But it would work. 

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you cousin.” 

The closest guard lasts less than a minute, as the blade finds his throat. Kaili jumps over him to cross blades with the next, hearing Zephyr cackle widely as she gets her hands on the fallen guard’s weapon. 

Kaili thinks it was a mace. 

The crunching sound as another guard falls verifies her suspicion. The guard in front of her slips, and opens himself to a blade to the gut. 

Aya must have found a bow on one of them, because arrows fly past her face, taking down the last of the four guards. 

Soris just watches with wide eyes. “I always forget what it’s like when the three of you work as a team.” 

He accepts Kaili’s hug with a quick squeeze, then moves to check the fallen elf. “I can’t believe they actually killed her?” 

“They’ll do worse to the other’s if we aren’t quick about it cousin.” Kaili reminds him gently. 

Soris stands suddenly, taking in Kaili’s state. “Are you alright? They- They didn’t hurt you did they?” 

She glances back at Aya and Zeph, then turns to smile softly at Soris. “Don’t worry so much Coz, just a few bruises. Nothing happened.” 

The lie is easier on her tongue this time. 

Kaili knows that the more she says it, the closer to truth it will seem. 

Aya frowns behind her, but says nothing. 

“Thank the Maker! Hopefully we can still save the others.” Kaili praised the Maker as well, if only for her cousin’s trust in her word. 

“Where did you get this sword from anyways?” She was surprised at how well balanced the blade was. Nothing that would have been hidden away in the Alienage to be sure. “And what else do we have to work with?” 

“That Grey Warden Duncan gave Nelaros and me this sword and cross bow, but that’s all we have!” 

Zeph snorts a quick laugh. ”Guess that just means we have to go find a few more bits to work with, don’t we?” 

Kaili flashes a smile to the smaller woman. Then stops. Turning back to Soris with wild eyes. “Nelaros?” 

“Yeah, he’s guarding the end of the hall. We can figure out a plan with him.” 

Kaili surged past her cousin, desperate to see Nelaros. To have him hold her. And feel his strength. 

Terrified to find what he would say, after she left the way she did. 

They were stopped by a human, chef by the look of him, only to be saved by one of the servants. 

A few words exchanged in solidarity, and one dead shem later, and they continued to make their way. Kaili pressing the others forward as hard as she dared. 

The group made quick work of the guards in the mess hall, gathering more weapons as they went. Not knowing what they might need. 

‘One more door, one more door and Nelaros will be there.’ 

One more door was opened. 

Just in time to see Nelaros cut down. 

Kaili wasn’t sure where the ragged scream came from. Or how the borrowed blade had jumped into her hand. 

Or why there were dead guards a few feet away. Or even how they died. 

Wasn’t sure why there was suddenly blood pooling around her. Or when she had pulled Nelaros into her arms, the blade now discarded. 

Kaili knew she should be concerned about the missing time, but right now, all she could think about was how all of this was her fault. 

If only she had killed Vaughn when Shianni had first defended herself. Or the times she had seen him stumble out of Aya’s room at the Pearl. 

Or the first time he had tried to ask her what the price for a night was, when she was there to see her brother. 

A hundred times over, this was her fault. 

Nelaros lifted a weak hand, wiping away one of the tears that streamed freely down her face. “Kai- Kaili I...” 

“Hush love, save your strength. Please. Please, we can find something to heal you. Anything.” Kaili begged, pleaded. She couldn’t lose him. Not after everything. 

He grabs her hand, and slips a ring onto her finger. Pressing a soft kiss to where the metal now lay. 

“I love you....” 

 

“I love you too...”Kaili watched as the light left his eyes. His blood staining her dress. “Nela... Nela... please don’t leave me... please. I can’t. I love you.” 

The others waited as long as they dared. Unsure what to do. Or how to help. 

Aya stepped forward. Peeling his sister away from the corpse that had been her fiancé. “We have to save the others. You know what Vaughn is capable of.” 

Kaili could only nod. 

Empty. 

Void. 

And then a fire. 

“We will kill him.” Her voice was raspy, torn. And filled with hatred, the liked Aya had never before seen in his sibling. 

“We will, I promise.” 

They carved their way through the rest of the estate’s guards. Killing each and every shem in sight. Slaughtering the war hounds. Nothing would live this day. 

Not when so much had been taken from them. 

The girls were found, rescued, and told to hide until it was all over. They had been unharmed. Shoved into a random room when the alarm was raised. Kaili thanked every god she could think of. One less thing that they had to worry about. 

One less wrong to avenge. 

It took too long to make it back to Vaughn’s chambers. 

And not nearly enough time. 

Kaili felt herself begin to shake, and the color drain from Aya’s face. But they were both too stubborn to stop here. Not when their cousin was in such danger. 

The siblings pressed forward, requesting that the others stay back, and guard the doors. Zephyr had begun to argue, but Kaili silenced her with a soft look. 

Vaughn had been waiting for them. 

“My my, what have we here?” Vaughn’s smirk sent shivers up Kaili’s spine. “Were you really that eager to enjoy my company once more?” 

Vaughn stepped closer, ignoring the blade in Kaili’s hand. 

“We broke her in once, we can make short work of these two again.” One of his idiot followers spouted off. 

“Quiet you idiot, they’re covered in enough blood to fill a tub. What do you think that means?” 

Kaili closed the distance between them, smiling up at Vaughn. “It means that you get to see exactly how spirited I can be... my pet.” 

Aya came to stand at her left, bow raised, aimed directly for the man who had had the gall to speak. 

“Alright, let’s not be hasty about this. Surely we can... talk this over?” 

“Vaughn... You really don’t think that now is the time for talk? Is it?” 

A sob broke her focus. Shianni sprawled out on the floor, clothing torn. “Please.... just, get me out of here... I wanna go home.” 

“Aya.” 

“Right.” Her brother reached, and pulled their cousin to standing, twisting her around him, so as to act as a living shield. 

With Shianni out of the way, Kaili focuses once more on the man just in front of her. Snarling. 

“Think for a minute, kill me and you ruin more lives than just your own. By dawn, the city will run red with Elven blood!” His words rang true. Kaili knew what might happen. And still her fingers itched to push the blade through is gut. “Think about it, you know how this ends. Or we could talk this through.... Now that you have my undivided attention.” 

“Vaughn... I’ve had all the attention from you that I care to. And you’ve ruined enough lives this day. Time for games to end.” 

“I’ll make you eat those words you bitch, you thought what I did before was bad... just you fucking wait.” 

Kaili feinted to the side, parrying as Vaughn struck out with his blade. Twisting around, a flick of the wrist sent a stole dagger into the chest of one of his lackeys. Aya using his bow to disable two of the others. Kaili finished her circle and danced around Vaughn’s failed thrust. 

“With strikes like that, it’s a wonder anyone was ever afraid of you,” Kaili dodges another blow and flicks out her sword to draw first blood. A small cut to Vaughn’s arm. 

“Shut your mouth you stupid whore. I’ll make you fear me yet.” 

“No, don’t think you will,” Kaili laughs with wild abandon. Blocking another of his blows, dancing in closer. “You see... I never feared You. Only what might happen to my family. To Nelaros... and now... heh... you have nothing to stop me.” 

Kaili lunges forward, sword piercing Vaughn’s groin. Bringing her close enough to stare him in the eyes. Ignoring the blade buried into her side. 

She pulls back, and plunges it once more, into his gut. 

Watching as he falls to his knees. Hands trying to grab at the wounds, and stop the flow of blood. 

“Now who's the bitch.” 

Kaili smirks, and slowly runs the blade across his neck. Watching as he chokes on the blood. Chest heaving with ragged breaths. 

She doesn’t move until she is certain he is dead. 

Then looks to see Zephyr and Aya staring at her. Blades and bow stained with blood. 

So they had been the ones to kill the other idiots. Good. 

Kaili leaves the room. Finding Shianni held tightly in Soris’ arms. 

Hearing her sobbing quietly, begging to go home. 

“Shianni.” 

Her cousin turns to face her, expression suddenly vicious. “You killed them didn’t you, you killed them all?” 

“Like dogs Shianni.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kaili is my Canon Warden.  
> This is her story including my friend's characters, Zephyr and Aya. According to the verse that we have built.  
> All other characters belong to Bioware. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @marquis1305


End file.
